


Castiel's Work

by braezenkitty



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Written for the Kinktober prompt: Biting





	Castiel's Work

Dean looked at his naked body in the mirror. He ran his fingers over bite marks left on his neck, above his left nipple, his right hip, and lower, in the soft skin of his inner thigh. That one he lingered on, remembering.

“Admiring my work?” Cas said, appearing behind Dean and wrapping his arms around Dean's middle. “I'm referring to the bite marks, not your body, although your body is magnificent as well, if I do say so myself.”

Dean snorted. “You're such a dork—” His words cut off with a gasp as Cas dragged teeth across his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry about Dean and Cas with me on [tumblr](http://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/).


End file.
